The Iron Samurai of the Leaf
by tazheat007
Summary: A young Samurai, Tetsu ōkami, from the Land of Iron was given the chance to learn from the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. ōkami will meet new friends, encounter new foes, and fall in love. SIDENOTE: In this Naruto World, Kakashi is Hokage. Asuma and Neji are alive, Sasuke returned to the village and all the couples have been formed. This is just the way I wanted my story to go
1. Chapter 1

_"But Sir, why must I be the one to go? There's no one else you can choose?"_ Kami questions. "I don't want to leave. I mean, what about my training?"

"_This is not a request, Kami._ The arrangements have already been made with the Hokage of Konoha. This is a great privilege for you." Mifune states while placing his hand on Kami's shoulder. "You will bring great honor to the Land of Iron. Now, go in peace, my young samurai."

With having no other choice and not wanting to displease the Tetsushogun or Mifune, Kami agreed to participate. Kami returned to his home, packed his things and prepared for his long journey to Konoha. Once packed, Kami made his way towards the edge of town. There he is met by rows of samurai with their swords drawn creating an arch path and people from the village standing behind them. At the end of the path, Mifune is waiting for him.

"We shall see each other soon. Take this as a token of my gratitude." Mifune states while handing Kami a samurai katana. "You are now a samurai of the Land of Iron."

"Thank you, Mifune. I shall honor and uphold the way of the samurai." Kami states after bowing and accepting his katana.

While on his journey, Kami starts to wonder why he was chosen to be a part of this program. He was the youngest of the Land of Iron to become a samurai. While relaxing at a hotel, Kami started to miss his life back in the village. He missed hanging with his friends after a long day of training. Spending time with the blacksmiths designing katanas and armor. But most of all, he missed being Mifune's apprentice. Practicing his swordsmanship combined with his laidō training. He looks at his katana and notices that a wolf head is etched near the hilt. He also noticed the small card attached to the katana. It reads:

_'Kami,_

_Take this katana and use it as an extension of your own natural chakra. This was forged from the finest metals of our land. Be well, my young samurai._

_Mifune.'_

Within a few days, Kami reached the main gates of Konoha. There he notices the 2 Jonin at the entrance.

"I'm here to meet with the Hokage. My name is ōkami Tetsu from the Land of Iron."

"Aww, welcome Kami. We were expecting you in another day or so. Please, follow me." One of the Jonin states.

Soon they arrive outside of the office of the Hokage.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage. Our guest has arrived from the Land of Iron." The Jonin states while opening the door and ushering Kami into the office.

"Lord Hokage, it's an honor to meet you and thanks for this opportunity." He states while bowing.

"Kami, we are honored to have you here. Through this program, we hope to strengthen our bond with the Land of Iron. But we shall save the small talk for another time. We have reserved an apartment for you to live in while you're here as our guest. I will contact your guide to escort you around town." Kakashi states while taking his seat.

Within a matter of minutes, there is a knock on the door.

"Enter Shikamaru. This is our guest I told you about, Kami. Please, show him around town and show him to his apartment." Kakashi states.

"Yes, Lord Sixth. Please, if you would follow me Kami. I was on my way to meet up with friends for lunch. You're more than welcomed to join us." Shikamaru states.

"Yeah, that's cool. I am a little bit hungry from the long journey here. So, you're a Jonin, right?" Kami questions.

"Huh. Yeah, you could say that. I'm also a team leader when need be. I requested your things to be sent to your apartment while we're out." Shikamaru replies while looking at Kami's clothes. "You don't dress in the armor as other Samurai from the Land of Iron."

"You mean that bulky, old stuff. Naw. I enjoy the ability to move swiftly and with more agility. Plus, I like my uniform better, I created it myself. Kami replies. "So, where are we going to eat at?"

"It's a restaurant my sensei used to bring me and my teammates to all the time. It's just on the other side of town." Shikamaru answers while remembering those times in his head.

After walking around for about an hour, they finally make it to Yakiniku. They walk inside and are escorted to the large party room in the back. The doors are opened and most of Shikamaru friends have already arrived. Shikamaru begins to introduce everyone to Kami.

"These are my classmates and friends. This is my team, we are Team Asuma. This is Ino and Sai, he's from ANBU Root. My best friend Choji and Karui, she's a Cloud Ninja. At that table is Team Guy. That's Rock Lee, Ten-ten, and Neji. Over there is Team Kakashi. Naruto and Hinata, along with Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata is a part of Team Kurenai with Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. That's Kiba's mate, Tamaki. Last, but not least, this is Temari. She's from the Sand Village."

"It's an honor to meet you all," Kami states while bowing.

Everyone acknowledges him and welcomes him to join. He sits with Shikamaru and Temari. Soon the servers bring out plates of meats and vegetables along with bowls of rice to each table. Suddenly, everyone is lost in conversation and enjoying each other's presence. Kami feels a little bit overwhelmed and excuses himself from the table to get some air. While standing outside of the restaurant, he is joined by Naruto.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh, hey. It's Naruto, right?"

"Yep, the one and only." He says with a big smile.

"I'm ok. Just got a little homesick, that's all. I miss my friends. I remember when we used to hang out like this from time to time."

"Trust me, I know where you're coming from. But, if you allow us, we would like to be your friends also. When you're ready to come back, we will be here. Friends don't let friends go without eating. Choji wanted me to tell you that. So, what do you say?" Naruto says waiting for a fist bump.

Kami returns the fist bump with a smile and walks back in with Naruto. Soon, everyone is talking about who they are, their Clans and making Kami feel welcomed. After several rounds of food and sake, everyone begins to head home for the evening. Shikamaru and Temari escort Kami to his apartment.

"Here's your place. Again, welcome to the Leaf Village and I hope you enjoyed your first day. I will see you in the morning." Shikamaru says while handing Kami his keys.

"Thanks for the great evening and I will see you in the morning," Kami says while opening his door.

Kami steps into the large apartment and is in awe of the layout. Soon, he makes his way to his bedroom, unpacks one of the bags he brought along with him and jumps in the shower. After his shower, he climbs in bed for a well-deserved rest. Even though it's still early, his journey took a lot out of him. Soon, he is fast asleep.

The next morning, Kami wakes up to the sounds of the birds chirping outside his window. It was something very new to him since most of the Land of Iron is covered in snow and ice. He opens the blinds to let the sun hit his face. Once he finished enjoying the morning sun rays, he looks in his bag for his sparring uniform.

_'__Aww, man. I know I packed it. Where the heck is that stupid outfit? I hope I didn't leave it on my bed back home.'_ Kami says to himself.

Suddenly, there is a knock on his front door. Kami quickly throws on some shorts and a t-shirt before answering the door.

_**"Who is it?"**_

"Hey, Kami, its Shikamaru. I was in the area and wanted to check on you this morning. May I come in?"

Kami unlocks and opens the door. He ushers Shikamaru to enter the apartment and offers him a seat.

"How did you sleep?"

"Man, I never slept that great in a long time. Now, I can't find my sparring uniform to put on before meeting with the Hokage." Kami states while looking through all his bags.

"Hey, how about this. I have a few dollars you can use to get you a new uniform at the Ninja Shop. It's on the way to the Hokage's office." Shikamaru states while jumping to his feet. "Consider it a welcoming gift from me to you."

"Shikamaru, I couldn't ask you to do something like that." Kami replies in a shock.

"You're not asking, I'm offering it to you. Come on, grab your things and let's get going." Shikamaru states as he heads out the front door.

Kami grabs his things and heads out the door behind him. As they make their way to the Ninja Shop, Kami grabs some items from the local stores and vendors. Soon they reach the Ninja Shop and enter.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Long time since you were last here. Oh, I see you've brought a guest with you today. How may I be of service?"

"Good morning, Master Tailor. I am Kami from the Land of Iron. I need a sparring outfit due to leaving mines back in my village." Kami says while bowing.

"Land of Iron you say. Samurai are from there. You're quite young to be a samurai. Well, no matter. It will be an honor to make you a uniform fitting of a samurai. Please, take this uniform for now and by days end, I will have something ready for you. How about you, Shikamaru?"

"Huh, I'm good Master Tailor. But we truly thank you for this. How much do we owe you?" He replies while bowing.

"It's on the house. Maybe my design will be the hit of the Land of Iron and everyone would want to wear it there. Now, go. I must design a masterpiece."

With that, the Master Tailor walks into the back of the shop and starts drawing out Kami's new uniform. Kami puts on the uniform that the Master Tailor offered him till his was ready and looks in the mirror.

"Now, this feels great. This uniform is lightweight but sturdy." Kami states while placing his tanto on his waist.

The two exit the Ninja Shop and head to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru escorts Kami down the hallway and to the door.

"Well, I have to meet my team for training this morning. Maybe we can meet later for lunch or something." Shikamaru says while offering his hand to shake.

Kami shakes his hand stating, "I'm glad to have met you Shikamaru. You are a good friend. I would be honored to have lunch with you and your friends again. Till then, be safe and train hard."

With that, Shikamaru heads back outside while Kami knocks on the door. Kami could hear people talking inside, so he takes a seat on the bench next to the office. He pulls his katana out and stands it vertically in front of him. After about 30 minutes, everyone inside the office comes out. After the last person exits, Kakashi calls for Kami to enter the office and take a seat.

"I'm sorry about the long wait, Kami. Some of the board members wanted to discuss a few things. I see Shikamaru has become a great tour guide for you. How was your first impression of Konoha yesterday?" Kakashi asks while taking his seat.

"Lord Hokage, this is an amazing place. The city is full of life. The people are friendly. Shikamaru and his friends are some really great people to know. I've heard a lot of stories about the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but to be here is truly an honor." Kami states while sitting up in his chair.

Suddenly, there is a rapid knock on the door, then the door flies open. Several ninjas enter the room and stand before the Hokage's desk. One of the ninjas is Sai. Sai looks over his shoulder and acknowledges Kami's presence in the room. Kami nods his head in return. With everyone talking at the same time, Kakashi puts one hand up to quite the room.

"Everyone quiet down, please. Yamato, please continue." Kakashi says while sitting back in his chair.

"Hai, it's the rebels in the Sound Village again. They are attacking smaller villages and demanding money and supplies from the people." Yamato states. "This group before you is ready to depart at your command, Lord Hokage."

With his head propped up by his hands, Kakashi thinks over about what to do. Suddenly, Kakashi stands up from behind his desk and stares at the group before him. "Very well, GO!" He says as he waves them off. Soon the group disappears from the room. Kakashi takes his seat and looks over at Kami.

"It seems like today, everyone has an issue going on. Well, down to the reason your here. I want you to train with the other Jonin. I also want you to train with ANBU as well." Kakashi states while leaning on his desk. "I have assigned you a personal teacher. He will meet you at the training grounds."

Kami stands and bows before exiting the room. Once out in the hallway, Kami sees Shikamaru standing against the wall. He looks like he has something bothering him.

"Hey, I thought you had training with your team? Kami asks walking alongside Shikamaru.

"Yeah, we did. But, due to being your escort, Guy-sensei ended early. So, where are you off to?" Shikamaru states while walking with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm heading to meet my teacher at the training grounds. Care to join?" Kami replies with such excitement.

Shikamaru nods in agreement. As they walk towards the training grounds, Kami and Shikamaru talk about the events that happened while he was talking with the Hokage. Ten minutes later they arrive at the training grounds.

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Shikamaru yells.

"Aww, Kami and I are about to go train. Lord Kakashi-sensei wanted me to see where you are in your training." Sasuke replies. "Kami, care to join me so we can get started?"

"Where's Choji when you need him? I could sure use some snacks for this." Shikamaru says to himself with a big grin on his face.

Suddenly, Shikamaru feels a thud against his chest and sees a hand holding a bag of chips. He looks to his left, there stands Choji, Karui, and a blond-haired Cloud kunoichi.

"So, you all heard and made a day out of it I see." Shikamaru stats as he opens the bag of chips.

"Yep, plus Karui's sister is in town. Samui, this is my best friend, Shikamaru." Choji states between stuffing chips in his mouth.

"Hey. What's up?" Samui reply after popping her bubble gum. "What, are they training for?"

"Kami is a Samurai from the Land of Iron," Shikamaru replies after eating a chip. "Since they both share similar fighting styles, Kenjutsu, Lord Kakashi set this up."

Both Kami and Sasuke take their fighting stance. You can feel the tension in the air as both begin to gather chakra from the air.

**_"NINJA ART; FIREBALL JUTSU!"_** Sasuke says. Soon a high fireball is heading towards Kami.

**_"WATER STYLE: WATER WALL!"_** Kami says. Soon a wall of water builds up before the fireball reaches him.

In a flash, Sasuke is behind Kami. "Gotcha, **_CHIDORI!_**"

"Nice try," Kami says as he grabs Sasuke's wrist. **_"QUICK SHOCK!"_**

Sasuke smirks. Then both figures then blow up in smoke, Shadow Clones. Soon you hear the clashing of both their swords in various spots then explosions. When they come into view, you can see their swords locked together. The battle rages on for several hours before they stop. The training area is left battered and in total disarray. Both Shinobi meet each other in the middle and bow. As they walk out the training site, everyone who had come to watch greeted them.

"Well, all this training just made me hungry. How about we go grab something to eat." Choji says excitingly.

Everyone just laughed in agreement and the group headed back towards town.


	2. Chapter 2

While sitting in his apartment, Kami looked out over the town and saw how much fun everyone was having. Kami grabbed a coat and went for a walk. While moving about, Kami stopped in some of the local shops and browsed around. He realized he needed personal items and food to put in his place, so he focused his shopping on the necessities first. After gathering everything, he headed back home. Upon arrival, he noticed a tall blond-haired kunoichi walking towards him.

"Sup. You think you got everything you needed?" The blond-haired kunoichi asked while passing.

"I don't know, care to check for me if you're not busy?" Kami responded sarcastically.

The blond-haired kunoichi raised an eyebrow and just smiled. She winked at him before turning the corner. Kami entered his apartment and put his things away. After making a bowl of ramen, he went and sat on the balcony to eat. As dusk turned into night, he just stared into the sky thinking to himself.

_'I wonder what everyone is doing back home? Does anyone even miss me? I mean I've been gone almost two weeks now and not a single message. Aww, who cares?'_ Kami thought. _'Might as well make the best of Konoha.'_

After finishing his ramen, Kami stands up to head back inside. Something caught his attention from below, it was the blond-haired kunoichi walking with the other girls. Kami wondered would he ever get a chance to introduce himself properly if they cross paths again. He returned inside and washed out his bowl.

**'Knock, knock'** came from his door.

"Yo, Kami. It's Kiba. Open up."

Kami heads to the front door and opens it. "Hey Kiba. How are you?"

"Hey man, I'm doing good. Look, all of us are heading to the cliffs. Just wanted to invite you to join." Kiba stated. "So, how about it?"

"I'm in, just let me grab my things and I will meet you outside." Kami says.

Kiba nods and heads back outside. Kami grabs some shorts and a towel and puts them in his pack. Seconds later he joins Kiba, Shino, and Neji outside his apartment. As the group makes their way towards the front gate, they meet up with Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Choji and Sai.

"Well the gangs all here, let's get going then." Naruto says as he takes off.

The group is laughing and having fun jumping from tree to tree. Soon the group arrives at the cliffs. Everyone, except Shino, changes into their swim shorts and jumps in the water. They start splashing and dunking each other under water. Shino sits along the beach playing lifeguard for the group.

"Man, this is just what I needed. You guys sure know how to make someone feel welcomed." Kami says while floating on his back.

"Kami, your apart of the _'Will of Fire'_ now. You're a Samurai-Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. You will never be without friends here." Neji states. "We care for our friends."

"So, Kami. Did you have a girlfriend back in the Land of Iron?" Kiba asks jokingly.

"No, Kiba. I didn't. I just never found anyone I liked in that manner." Kami replies.

The guys look at each other and start laughing. Kami, at this time, feels like he is the only one left out the joke.

"Am I missing something guys?" Kami questions the group.

"It's nothing, just we are surprised that you don't have a girlfriend." Kiba states. "Don't worry, you're not alone. Lee and Shino are the bachelors of the group."

The group continues to have fun diving off the cliffs and cannonballing into the river. As it gets later into the evening, the guys eventually make their way back into town. The group heads to Ichiraku Ramen to get something to eat. Everyone orders the house special once they take their seats. Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, begin preparing fresh ramen and side items for the group. After a few minutes the guys dive into their bowls of ramen, savoring the freshness of the food. Once the group finished their bowls, they decided to head towards Hokage Rock. As the group reached the top, they looked over the bright lights of the city.

"Man, the Land of Iron, looks nothing like this. So bright and upbeat. People enjoying being out with friends, family, and strangers." Kami states as he looks over the city lights. "I really would want to return back here after I complete my training here."

"We would surely welcome you back anytime you wanted, Kami." Lee states wit such joy. "But when you do return, I will be a better ninja then I am now." Lee holds out a thumbs up towards Kami, who laughs and returns the thumbs up.

Kami returns to his apartment for the evening. As he walks down the hallway, he notices her again, but this time she is sitting out in the hallway. She has on her workout yoga pants, a sports bra, her hair is tied in a bun on top of her head and she has headphones on. Suddenly, Kami leans to the right just as a kunai is heading towards him. As soon as he catches it, he adjusts his vision and noticed the blond-haired kunoichi had caught the shuriken he had thrown at her. She comes to her feet and takes off her headphones, cracks her neck and hands, and grabs her tanto off the ground.

'_Her blue eyes were like the ocean, her blond yellow hair was cut perfect to show her lovely face when it was down, and WOW, that body is beautiful.' _Kami thought to himself as he looked her over. "So, are we just going to continue teasing each other or can we just jump straight into foreplay? The choice is yours, um, I never caught your name!"

Samui nods her head towards his hand. He looks at the kunai in his hand and there's her name etched into the blade. Kami nods to her hand and Samui looks at the shuriken. Her eyes widen as she whips around, only to see Kami standing there holding her tanto.

"I'm Kami from the Land of Iron. I'm glad I can finally meet you Samui. I believe this is yours." As he returns her tanto to her.

"I know who you are, Kami. I watched you spar earlier at the training grounds. Your pretty good." Samui replies while putting her tanto back on her back. "I'm a Cloud Ninja. Karui is my sister and Choji is my brother-in-law. I was in town to visit them for a while."

Before walking off, Samui grabs her things off the ground and stands before Kami. "I believe this is yours." She hands him back his shuriken.

He looks it over and notices her number etched into with hearts on both sides. Kami has a grin from ear to ear on his face as he walks into his apartment. Once he closes the door, he can feel the presence of others in his apartment, but he plays it off.

**"_Shadow Clone Ice Senbon Jutsu."_** Kami says under his breath.

Soon, each member of the ANBU walks into the light of the room with ice-like senbon around their necks. The one with the white cloak on holds up his hand, requesting Kami to release the jutsu. Kami acknowledges and the senbon disappear.

"Lord Hokage was right about you, you do have a way of introducing yourself to someone. I'm sorry about the surprise entrance, but we had to see your skills for ourselves." The one in the white cloak states.

"I noticed you all before I even came in the building. So, you are the ANBU Black-Ops I've heard so much about. So, what do we do now?" Kami questions.

"We will keep in touch, but for now enjoy the rest of your evening." The white cloaked one states as the rest of the team heads out the balcony door.

Kami wasn't worried about the visit from ANBU but was excited about the encounter he just had with Samui. What was her end game? His mind kept coming up with different options on what could happen. To relax, he took a long, hot shower. Attempting to wash the day away. While drying off, he saw his phone light up. He went to check it, only to notice it was from Samui.

'_When did she get my phone and do this?'_ he wondered.

Samui: _Hey. I was wondering if you were still alive. I sensed ANBU in your apartment when I came home earlier. That was the only reason I held you up._

Kami: _I knew they were inside before I reached the floor. You know you could've just told me instead of attacking me by surprise._

Samui: _Now, where would the fun be in that. Well, talk to you later. Nite._

The next morning, Kami met up with Lee, Shino and Naruto. Lee wanted to practice on his taijutsu and wanted Kami to be his sparring partner. As the group headed to the training grounds, Choji and Shikamaru were waiting outside the building.

"Aww, what's going guys. Where are you guys off too?" Choji asks while leaning against the wall.

"Actually, we were heading inside to practice. What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Well, funny you should ask…." Before Shikamaru could respond, Asuma and Guy appear before the group. "Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei! What are you guys doing here?"

"Quickly, report to the main gate. We have rouge Sound Ninja in route. All hands-on deck, even you Kami." Asuma states as he blows out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

Everyone looks at each other, then at Shikamaru. "Alright, lets go guys." Soon the whole group is heading towards the main gate at full speed. Upon arrival at the main gate, mostly every Chunin and Jonin are on-site. Some are standing on the walk path leading into town, some are posted at various spots along the wall, and others are setting up protective barriers. Suddenly, everyone looks to the sky and notice on of Sei's Ninja Art Beast flying in at high speed and crashing not too far from the front gate. Sakura, Hinata and Ino, along with other Medical Ninja, rush to help Sei and the other ANBU members he was able to return with.

"Rouge Sound Ninja have created a pact with Rouge Stone Ninja. We didn't even have a chance. They weren't too far behind us as we escaped." Sei tried to say over the pain he is holding back.

"Sei, you better not die on me." Ino says trying to hold back tears. Sei places a hand on her cheek, she grabs it and places a kiss in his palm.

**"_INCOMING. PREPARE FOR ATTACK!"_** one of the Jonin yells from his look out position.

Asuma stands on the main road, lights up a new cigarette and takes a puff. Guy stands to his left and Kurenai to his right. "Well, let's not keep our company waiting. Neji, give us a lay of the land."

**"_BYAKUGAN!"_** Neji says. He begins to scan the forest all around their current position. "Ok, I sense several different platoons. There are 2 platoons heading in from the East and another 2 from the West. The main force is coming directly towards the main gate."

"Right. Temari, Kami, Sasuke, and Asuma-sensei, you're up first." Shikamaru says walking next to Asuma.

_**"Ninja Art: Iron Sand Senbon Jutsu!"**_ Sami says as he places his hands on the ground.

_**"Fire Style: Burning Ash!"**_ Asuma says as he blows out a dark cloud of smoke.

_**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**_ Sasuke states before blowing large fireball out.

_**"Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu!"**_ Temari states as she swings her War Fan.

All the Jutsu combine and hit their marks with perfect aim. Soon, you hear rebels yelling in pain. The rebels that were able to dodge the attacks, hid in the shadows of the forest.

"Shino, how much more time do you need?" Shikamaru asks looking over his right shoulder.

"I've already marked all my targets." Shino says while standing on the wall.

"Copy. Tenten, get ready. Choji, you mind giving her a hand." Shikamaru states. They both nod and look at each other.

_**"Expansion Jutsu: Partial Expansion!"**_ Choji says as his right hand and arm expand. Tenten jumps on Choji's hand and he tosses her high into the air over the forest.

_**"Rising Twin Dragons!"**_ Tenten says as her scrolls spin around her. Then she starts throwing kunai and shuriken into various parts of the forest, hitting her targets. She then lands on top of a cloud of Shino's beetles and pulls out her three-section staff.

"Lee and Guy-sensei, you take the left flank. Kiba and Kurenai-sensei you have the right flank." Neji says to the group. They nod and head to their positions. "Choji and Shino will stay here with me."

"Alright then. Stay sharp." Asuma says as the chakra forms around his blades.

All remaining Shinobi charge into the forest, attacking any rebel they came across. The fight raged on for what seemed like hours. As the moon came into full light, you could tell this battle was nearing its end.

"Samui, Sasuke, Karui and Kami with me." Asuma says as he pushes his chakra blades longer. The group flanks his sides and in unison: _**"Dance of the Crescent Moon!"**_ Suddenly, the last remaining rebels are finished off.

As everyone, attempts to recover and catch their collective breath, the Hokage's eagle cries from above. Instantly, all ninja who could move, made their way towards the Hokage's office rooftop.

"Great work out there today, everyone. The _'Will of Fire'_ is stronger then ever and it was proven today on the battlefield." Kakashi states as he looks up at the Hokage Faces. "I want everyone to stay on guard, they may try another attack soon. I want the city locked down and 24-hour patrols. Understood?"

**"_HAI!"_** everyone says in unison.

The fallout from the attack didn't affect the city much. Most of the damage was primarily focused to the Main Gate areas and some of the surrounding walls. Following the orders handed down from the Hokage, teams-maintained patrols around the city interior walls and a few hundred meters outside the walls. Many members of the Hyuga Clan took up post high above the city monitoring the land all around the city. Kakashi, along with the Inuzuka Clan, send out their Ninja Hounds to accompany different teams patrolling outside the walls. Members of the Aburame Clan send out their insects to clean the battle field of the fallen rogue ninja bodies. Some are sent to the medical core for autopsy.

"_Geez_, how much longer do we have to be out here?" Karui says sitting under a tree. "_This is so boring_! Are you even listening to me Samui?"

"You are so annoying Karui when you start pouting. Master B-Sensei wouldn't approve of it." Samui states as she stands next to Kami on a tree branch above Karui. "Stay on guard."

"Why are you so hard on your sister?" Kami asks as he stares into the darkness in front of him.

"I'm harder on her brother, Omoi. I just need her to focus on the mission." Samui states with a stern look on her face.

As daylight broke across the horizon, Samui, Kami and Karui, are relived by another squad of Jonin and ordered back to Konoha. As the 3 made their way back, Karui noticed the vibe between her sister and Kami. She caught up to them and started grilling Kami.

"Um, Kami, right?"

"Right."

"Do you like my sister or something? I mean, I notice the way you look at her."

"_HUH...UM...WHAT!"_ Kami tries to respond after being caught off guard by Karui's statement. The statement even made Samui blush a little bit. "I just met you sister formally only a few hours before the attack. I haven't really had a chance to get to know her."

"So, I take that as a _YES_ then." Karui says with such joy. "Kami and Samui sitting in a…" before she could finish, Samui hit her on the top of her head. Samui's cheeks are a cherry blossom red at this point. **"_OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_**

"You are so embarrassing, Karui. I'm sorry for my sister, Kami." Samui states trying to hide her red face from Kami.

The group returned to the Main Gate of Konoha and reported to Ibiki. After giving him their report, the team was relieved of duty for the remainder of the day. As they walked through the town, Samui kept her distance from Kami. Peeking over her shoulder every so often and grinning.

"Samui, if you like him, just say it. Constantly hiding the fact will only make things worse." Karui says in a whisper to Samui. "It's obvious that he like you as well."

**"_KARUI, SHUT THE HELL UP! OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT MONTH!"_** Samui states looking at Karui with a hard look.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun came over the tree line of the Third Training Grounds, Kami is training against his shadow clones. As clones explode, more spring up. After about an hour, all the clones disappear from the training grounds, Kami is the only one standing. Kami looks over the river, trying to catch his breath from the hard training.

'_What a hard day. That training really took a lot out of me.'_ Kami thought to himself. _'I need to work harder than ever before.'_

As Kami collected his things, he felt the presence of someone close.

**"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, JUST COME OUT!"** He yells out.

Suddenly, a dark figure walks out from the tree line. It was A, the Raikage of the Cloud Village, followed by Samui. The two of them walked into the clearing of the training area. The air became hard to breathe due to the amount of charka A was collecting. Soon, things returned to normal and A started laughing.

"So, you're the samurai from the Land of Iron I've heard so much about and Samui has a thing for." A states while looking Kami up and down. "I am the Raikage from the Hidden Cloud Village and you are?"

While taking a knee and bowing, "It's an honor to meet you Lord Raikage, I am Kami."

"Rise Kami. Please, join us for a walk. I'm very interested in getting to know more about you and your ideas with Samui." A says with a grin on his face.

Samui is standing behind the Raikage, her face cherry red. As she tried to look at Kami, she quickly looks away. Kami does the same, but A notices and starts laughing.

"Young love. Come now you two."

The three make their way into town and are joined by Choji and Kauri. The group is seen about the town laughing and joking. Finally, they end up at Yakiniku Q, a place Choji and his teammates frequently went to a lot with Asuma-sensei. The hostess recognized Choji and greeted him.

"Aww, Choji. Welcome, I see it will be seating for five, correct?" the hostess states.

"Yes, can we please have the private room," Choji responds.

"No, you can have my personal room," Kakashi says as he appears behind the group. "The Raikage is a personal guest here. Please, bring us the House Special."

The hostess acknowledges the Hokage and leads the group to the private room. After getting comfortable, the hostess and other servers enter the room to bring bowls of rice, meats, and vegetables.

"So, Lord Raikage, what brings you to our village unannounced?" Kakashi questions. "Would it be to learn more about our newest villager, Kami?"

"Lord Kakashi, I see it has also sparked an interest in you as well." A responds. "Samui has been here longer than expected, so I knew the only reason could be is that she must be enjoying herself. Plus, Kauri told me about the young samurai that has her sister's interest."

The blushing on both Samui and Kami faces told it all. Soon everyone was laughing at their embarrassment. As the group enjoys their meal, the Hokage and Raikage begin having their own side talk about future plans between the two lands. Karui attempts to slow Choji down from eating all the BBQ pork. Kami and Samui just look at everyone then begin to have their own talk.

"So, um, are you heading back after we finish here?" Kami shyly askes.

"Um, no. Lord Raikage came to visit Kauri and me. Master B-sensei was also worried about us." Samui replies. "When are you heading back to the Land of Iron?"

"Oh, um, I don't know at this time. My time here in Konoha has been a blast, but it's going to suck when I head back. I've met a lot of great people here."

As the day continued, Kami and Samui took a walk through the town eventually ending in a park. They took a seat on a bench and continued their conversation. Knowing that they can't keep their feelings for each other hidden from everyone anymore, they know they must face the music head-on.

"Well, I guess now we need to talk about what everyone else seems to already know," Kami says while trying to hide his shy face. "We both like each other but are from different areas. Konoha is the only place that connects us both."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We would both have to figure this out. I do want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me." Samui says.

"_**I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT.**_" Karui yells as she and Choji come walking from behind some bushes. "See Choji, I told you they were going to tell each other how they felt."

"Oh, cool. I mean *munch, munch* what's so special that it came out now?" Choji responds while eating his chips.

"Ugh, you're so lost my love." As Karui pinches the bridge of her nose. "My sister can finally have a reason to stay in town longer." *SQUEAL*

Now, looking truly embarrassed, Samui and Kami try their best to hide their faces from Choji and Karui. As the evening rolls in, the group makes their way back into town. Samui and Kami wave goodbye to Choji and Karui as they reach their apartment building. As they make it to their hallway, Samui and Kami stop halfway between their rooms. As the awkwardness between the two builds up, they end up just heading into their own apartments. The next morning Kami wakes up to hear banging on his door.

_**"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M UP! GASH, HOLD YOUR HORSES!"**_ Kami states as he wakes ups and heads towards the door. As he opens the door, there he finds the group of guys standing in the hallway. After looking over the group, he defeatedly allows the group to enter his apartment.

"You sly dog, only in town for a few months and got himself a girlfriend," Kiba states as he puts his arm around Kami's shoulder. "So, tells us all the details Kami."

"Gosh Kiba, your worst then the girls across the hall doing the same thing." Neji states from across the room. "I believe Kami kept this quite just for this reason."

"Oh, shut up Neji. Now where were we, that's right. Kami was about to tell us all the details about him a Samui." Kiba states.

"Kiba, jeez, let the man get dressed so we can head out," Naruto states as he eats his Cup 'O Ramen on the balcony. "Kakashi-sensei is waiting on all of us for a mission."

Kami heads into his room and begins putting on the new combat armor that was created for him by the Master Tailor in town. After about ten minutes, Kami walks into the living room ready to head out. Shikamaru nods in appreciation of the new uniform then heads out the balcony window. The rest of the group follows suit behind Shikamaru, but as Kami was about to head out…

"I have to go out the front to lock the balcony door, I will catch up."

"I left a few of my bugs behind to take care of that Kami, let's go," Shino states as he is standing on the roof.

The group is bounding from rooftop to rooftop and pole to pole, while others are running on the ground through the city streets and back alleys. No one has brought up the fact that the girls are behind them heading the same way. Once everyone makes it outside of the Hokage's building, they are met by Iruka, Asuma, and Guy. Everyone takes a knee before them.

"_**GOOD MORNING SENSEIS**_," the group says in unison.

*Laughs* "Good morning all." Iruka says. "Today Lord Hokage has a very special mission for you all. Neji, Shikamaru, and Samui, each of you will be tasked with your own team and mission details. Please join Lord Hokage on the roof with Asuma-Sensei. For the rest of you, Guy-sensei will give you background information about the importance of this mission. That is all."

With that, Neji, Shikamaru, and Samui along with Asuma make their way to the rooftop while the rest take a seat on the ground. Iruka begins taking the roll of all young chunin before Guy begins his explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Believers and rebels in the Land of Sound have conquered small towns and villages heading towards the Mountains' Graveyard." Kakashi begins telling the group. "We believe they are trying to locate anything that Orochimaru, Tobi, or Madara had left behind. We are sending you all to collect any information you can. _**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE**_ are you to engage the enemy unless provoked. _**UNDERSTAND?**_"

_**"HAI"**_ everyone says in unison.

Asuma steps up and says, "The teams will be as follows:

Shikamaru, you will be with Ino, Choji, and Sei.

-Neji, it will be you, Tenten, Lee, and Hinata.

-Samui, you will have your sister Karui, Kami and Kiba.

-Sasuke, I assign you Naruto, Sakura, and Shino.

Lastly, Temari you will have your brothers Gaara and Kankuro along with Tamaki. They are on the way there as we speak. Prepare your teams and be ready to head out within the hour."

_**"HAI"**_ everyone says in unison.

Soon after the meeting at the Hokage's building, everyone heads to their respective homes to prepare for the mission. Some head back into town to grab personal things, others head to the Tenten's store to collect extra weapons and scrolls. After an hour of preparation, everyone arrives at the North Gate to head out. Shino sends out his bugs ahead of the group to scout the path ahead of them. Sei creates birds for each group to ride on. Soon they are on their way towards the Mountains' Graveyard.

"Remember this is a simple recon mission, _**NARUTO**_," Neji states through his radio.

"_Yeah, Yeah, I remember. Don't attack unless they attack us first."_ Naruto replies back sarcastically. _I remember."_

"We don't know who we are coming up on. Be prepared for any and everything." Shikamaru jumps in stating. "Shino's bugs are ahead of us scouting for any traps and also making contact with Temari's brothers."

During the trip, everyone prepares their selves for their part of the mission ahead.

*munch, munch* "Hey guys, do you know how long we are going to be gone? Because they have a new special flavor of chips coming out today. I've been waiting on them all season." Choji says while eating a bag of a special secret flavor of BBQ chips.

"Choji, my love, do you ever think of anything other food?" Karui jumps in while everyone laughs.

"Yeah, I do. I think about BBQ Pork, the new Ramen at Ichiraku..." Choji says before Naruto jumps in, "I love the new Ramen. It has so much flavor and extra pork in it."

_"Can everyone focus, please?"_ Temari jumps in.

After about two hours of flight, the group lands in a clearing at the border of the Land of Fire. They are joined by the Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara, Kankuro and a squad of Sand Ninja. From there they make their way towards the Graveyard on foot, so to not give away their position. Suddenly, Shino yells out, _**"EVERYONE STOP!"**_ Some of his bugs returned to him, informing him about the Sound Shinobi not too far ahead of them. Everyone comes to a complete stop and finds coverage in a nearby forest.

_**"BYAKUNGAN!"**_ Neji and Hinata both call out. Soon they are both scanning the areas just to the North of the group. "There, it's a group just to the Northwest. It looks like they are setting up defenses." Hinata says in her radio. "I see them. It's also another group on the mountain range just behind them as lookouts." Neji jumps in saying.

"There's no way we can get close enough without giving up our location or get into a fight," Shikamaru says as he looks over the field in front of them.

_"Wait, I can do it Shikamaru,"_ Ino says. "If I can get close enough to someone, I can jump into their head and see everything going on."

"_What a drag._ I was hoping you wouldn't suggest that."

"Why?"

"Because I had already thought of that once we located them, Sei will accompany you." Shikamaru states. "Gaara we need a sand storm to make this happen."

_**"Hmm!"**_ Gaara answers. _**"Ninja Art: Sand Blizzard!"**_

Suddenly, a sand storm starts to form and heads towards the area where the Sounds shinobi are. Soon, Sei and Ino are airborne just above the sand storm. The storm from above is light enough for them to see the enemy, but not the other way around.

Ino spots a lone Sound Shinobi and locks in on him. _**"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"**_After a few minutes, the Shinobi holds a thumbs up. "This is Sei, she's in." Sei keeps watching over the area until Ino returns to her body. After about ten minutes, Ino's body snaps back to life and they head back towards the group in the forest. After they land, Gaara ends the sand storm.

"Okay, so they have the four squads we already know about. They have another four squads heading towards the old lab as we speak." Ino states as she drinks some water. "They are looking for lost documents that Orochimaru, Tobi, or Madara had left behind dealing with creating the White Zetsu Army again."

"That's impossible, I destroyed all of them during the war," Sasuke states as he stands behind the tree. "Kabuto, somehow he is behind this."

"Shino, send everything we've learned back to the Cypher Core." Shikamaru states. "We will continue to monitor their activity until we hear a reply back."

Shino acknowledges the request and sets his bugs out. Everyone takes up positions to be able to keep cover but also monitor their targets. After about an hour, Shino's bugs return to him and the look he has makes even Shikamaru feel uneasy.

_"What a drag._ I was hoping that wasn't going to be the answer we get."

"I feel the same way," Shino replies. "From the intel I got about our friends ahead of us, we are dealing with some lower level chunin. It's the group in the lab that worries me."

"We will attack in the hour," Gaara says over the radio. "Prepare a medical recovery area 100 yards back in the forest."

"Ino and Tamaki will stay behind with some of the Sand Shinobi," Neji replies. "Lady Hinata and I will provide you all with details of the battlefield."

"Kami, Gaara and Sasuke clear the battlefield." Shikamaru states.

_**"Iron Sand Senbon!" "Sand Shuriken!" "Chidori Senbon!" **__**"Electrified Shuriken!"**_

Several Electrified Shuriken fly across the field toward the lookout location of the Sound shinobi. Seconds later, you hear shinobi falling in pain from being hit by lighting. The teams made their attack on the compound. Hand-to-hand combats spark up in different locations as they make their attack run.


End file.
